Forever not yours
by Federvieh
Summary: Yaoi! Malik x Marik! ... Da lag ich nun. Tränen benetzten meine Wangen. Warum muss das Schicksal ausgerechnet für mich so eine verdammte Zukunft bestimmt haben?
1. Part I

Ich kann's auch einfach nicht lassen. .... Deshalb dürft ihr euch jetzt über eine weitere total abgedrehte Story von mir freuen..... oder auch nicht.   
  
Warning: ein klein wenig Shota *sich versteck* Bitte mit nichts Scharfes oder Spitzes schmeißen.....; und außerdem ist die ganze Geschichte ganz schön abgedroschen! Soll heißen: OOC  
  
Pärchen: Malik x Marik, muss auch mal sein., Andeutung von Seth x Marik  
  
Teil: 1/3  
  
Anmerkung: Odion existiert in meiner Geschichte nicht! Außerdem lasse ich ein paar Tatsachen aus der Anime einfach außer acht. Zum Beispiel, dass Yami Marik erst bei der Weihe von Marik zum Grabwächter 'erschaffen' wurde.  
  
Marik Ishtar = Malik Ishtar  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
Ich hoffe, das ist verständlich genug!   
  
Viel Spaß dann mit  
  
Forever not Yours Forever not Yours   
  
Da lag ich nun, Tränen benetzten meine Wangen. Warum muss das Schicksal ausgerechnet für mich so eine verdammte Zukunft bestimmt haben? Warum soll ich mein Leben in der ewigen Dunkelheit verbringen? Ich verstand es nicht. Warum sollte ich mein Leben für einen Pharao, der vor mehr als fünftausend Jahren gelebt hatte, wegwerfen?   
  
Noch immer spürte ich die Schmerzen der Tätowierung auf meinem Rücken. Für immer werde ich jetzt an mein Schicksal erinnert werden und unwillkürlich verfluche ich den Tag, an dem der Pharao damals geboren wurde.  
  
Ich fühlte mich alleine, hilflos und im Stich gelassen. Niemand war für mich da, wie immer. Eigentlich sollte ich schon daran gewöhnt sein....  
  
Ich bewegte mich etwas, versuchte eine andere, bequemere Position zu finden, doch ließ es gleich sein, als ich wieder dieser stechende Schmerz in meinem Rücken fühlte. Ich hoffte, dass es bald vorüber gehen würde.  
  
Ich ließ meinem Blick durch den Raum schweifen, zumindest so weit ich etwas sehen konnte, irgendwie musste ich mich ja beschäftigen. Unwillkürlich blieb mein Blick an den Millenniumsstab hängen. Was sollte ich denn mit dem Ding? Im Moment würde ich ihn gerne weiß-ich-wohin pfeffern. Böse schaute ich ihn an.   
  
//Als wenn ich etwas dafür kann!// hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Geschockt setzte ich mich auf, ignorierte den Schmerz in meinem Rücken.  
  
"Wer spricht da?", fragte ich leise, hoffte, dass ich keine Antwort erhielt. Und es bliebt auch ruhig. Erleichtert legte ich mich wieder hin, mein Herz schlug aber immmer noch heftig gegen meine Brust. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich beobachtet wurde.  
  
Jetzt drehte ich auch schon durch und an allem war nur der Pharao schuld. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, versuchte sie jedoch zu unterdrücken...... aber es gelang mir nicht. Langsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen...... ich konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Ich will nicht mehr....  
  
Dann legten sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um mich. Erschrocken versuchte ich, zurück zu weichen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Wer auch immer mich festhielt war stärker. Unwillkürlich gab ich nach, fühlte wie mich diese fremde Person daraufhin gleich noch fester in die Arme schloß...... Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich fühlte mich auf einmal geborgen.... Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss einfach diesen kurzen Augenblick....  
  
"Ich weiß, wie es ist, verraten zu werden.....", hörte ich mir nicht bekannte, aber auch nicht ganz fremde Stimme sagen....  
  
Die Tage vergingen und auch wenn ich mich anfangs für nicht ganz dicht im Kopf gehalten hatte, da ich jetzt schon irgendwelche nicht existenten Personen (Marik) sah, ging es mir doch mit Marik etwas besser. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so alleine. Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach.  
  
Es war nur komisch, wenn mein Vater oder meine Schwester mir merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen, wenn ich wieder von Marik erzählte, daher ließ ich das nach einer Weile bleiben. Ich schätze mal, dass beide dachten, die Phase mit dem imaginären Freund wäre vorbei....  
  
Doch diese Abhängigkeit von Marik nahm mit der Zeit immer mehr zu. Jetzt, ein Jahr nach meiner Weihe zum Grabwächter, konnte ich nicht mal ein paar Minuten ohne ihm sein. Er gab mir Kraft, machte mich stark. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber es war so.  
  
Ich konnte nur noch glücklich sein, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, nur dann fühlte ich mich nicht mehr einsam. So kam es auch, dass ich mich immer mehr von meiner Schwester zurück zog. Ich fühlte, wie sie sich Sorgen um mich machte, aber dennoch konnte ich mich nicht von Marik lösen. Ich glaube auch, dass ich das auch nie wirklich wollte. Was wollte ich bei meiner Schwester, wenn ich bei Marik sein konnte, der mich mindestens genauso sehr brauchte wie ich ihn?  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn wir nur kurz voneinander getrennt waren, fühlte ich mich, als wenn etwas fehlen würde, als wenn ich nicht komplett wäre..... es war schwer zu beschreiben, aber es war immer so, als wenn ein Teil, ein sehr wichtiger Teil von mir mit einem Mal verschwunden wäre..... daher freute ich mich immer wieder, wenn ich bei ihm sein konnte. Er nahm mich dann immer so fest in die Arme, als hätten wir uns schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Anfangs kam es mir etwas komisch vor, doch mit der Zeit schenkte ich dem keine größere Beachtung merkte, genoss es sogar ihm jedes Mal so nahe zu sein.  
  
Wenn ich dann so in seinen Armen lag und er mich fest hielt, fühlte ich mich irgendwie immer ..... bedeutend... wichtig.   
  
Jede Minute die wir so zusammen verbrachten, war jedes Mal unendlich kostbar für mich und ich merkte, dass ich mich jedes Mal versuchte jede einzelne Sekunde davon zu merken....  
  
Jedenfalls wurde meine Bindung zu meinem Yami immer stärker. Es gab Tage, an denen war ich nur glücklich, weil ich bei meinem Yami sein konnte. Wir redeten nicht viel, selbst nach einem Jahr wusste ich noch rein gar nichts über Marik, aber ich fragte auch nie. Es reichte mir vollkommen aus, dass er für mich da war und dass ich in seiner Nähe sein konnte.  
  
Ich denke, wenn es irgendwas gab, das er mir sagen wollte, würde er schon irgendwann zu mir kommen....... hoffte ich...  
  
Doch mit der Zeit wurde er immer komischer. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er mich nicht mehr beachtete, aber der Blick in seinen Augen war anders. Er wirkte auf einmal so abweisend.... so kalt...  
  
Natürlich dachte ich, dass ich selber daran schuld war und dachte darüber nach, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, was ihn so verärgern haben konnte.... Doch egal, was ich versuchte, es änderte nichts, eher im Gegenteil, irgendwie kam es mir so vor, dass er versuchte mir danach nur noch mehr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hielt sich immer häufiger in seinem Seelenraum auf. Es gab sogar Zeiten, da sahen wir uns drei, vier Tage hintereinander nicht.  
  
Und ich merkte, wie sich die Hand der Einsamkeit wieder nach mir ausstreckte.... Ich hatte Angst, ich wollte nicht mehr alleine sein...... nie wieder....  
  
Jetzt saß ich hier, starrte in die Dunkelheit.... fühlte mich allein. Ich merkte, wie eine Träne meine Wange hinunter lief... Das erste Mal seit der Weihe zum Grabwächter weinte ich wieder...  
  
Warum verließen mich immer die Menschen, die ich liebte?  
  
tbc....  
  
Ich weiß das der Teil ziemlich kurz geworden ist, aber die anderen werden länger..... hoffe ich. 


	2. Part II

Anmerkung: ~...~ Mariks Erinnerungen  
  
Forever not yours II  
  
~ Glück..... ein Gefühl, das nicht viele Menschen auf diesem Planeten zu spüren bekommen..... und die, die glücklich sein können, wissen es oft nicht zu schätzen....   
  
Violette Augen beobachteten verträumt den Sonnenuntergang. Zerzauste Haare wehten im Wind. Es würde wahrscheinlich ein Sturm aufkommen, doch Marik war dies egal. In diesem Moment zählte nur das Gefühl des Glücks, das er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte..... alles andere hatte keine Bedeutung...... nicht mehr.  
  
Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt, und das Schönste war, seine Liebe wurde erwidert. Was wollte er mehr.... Selbst dass ihre Liebe wahrscheinlich keine Chance hatte, spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Wenn sie zusammen hielten, würden sie es schon schaffen...... so hatte es Seth gesagt, und er glaubte ihm....   
  
Sanft schlossen sich zwei starke Arme um ihn....  
  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein", hörte er eine Stimme zärtlich an seinem Ohr flüstern.  
  
"Ich weiß, Seth...... aber ich wollte dich sehen.....", erklärte er leise. Marik wusste, dass Seth es nicht mochte, wenn er sich so einfach in den Palast schlich, trotzdem tat er es immer wieder. Er konnte nicht anders.  
  
Fast augenblicklich wurde die Umarmung fester....  
  
"Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Marik leise.  
  
~  
  
"Marik?.......Marik alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ich leise, irgendwie schien er in Gedanken zu sein.... schien mich vergessen zu haben, wie so oft. Sanft berührte ich ihn am Arm, sofort zuckte er zusammen und sah mich..... erschrocken?... verunsichert?..... überrascht?...an.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte er mich kalt. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen. Der Schmerz wurde größer....  
  
"Nichts", antwortete ich ihm leise, senkte meinen Kopf, ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.  
  
Plötzlich stand er auf und wurde langsam durchsichtig, er wollte sich wieder in dem Millenniumsstab zurückziehen..... das kannte ich mittlerweile. Dennoch, ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen..... ich wollte noch ein klein wenig länger seine Nähe, seine Wärme genießen..... ich brauchte sie. Ich griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
"Bleib...", bat ich ihn leise, und obwohl ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, blieb er tatsächlich bei mir, setzte sich wieder mit mir zusammen auf mein Bett. Sofort kuschelte ich mich an ihn und ich wünschte, so könnten wir für immer bleiben, obgleich ich wusste, dass er das gar nicht wollte...  
  
~ Ganz alleine streifte Marik durch den Palast, er suchte nach Seth, doch konnte er ihn nicht finden. Etwas ängstlich schlich er durch die, für ihn viel zu großen und langen, Gänge. Er wusste, wenn man ihn erwischte, dann würde er den nächten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr sehen...  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen, die eine kannte er nicht, die andere war aber Seths, da war er sich absolut sicher. Glücklich schlich er sich näher an diese Stimmen heran, wollte wissen, mit wem sich Seth unterhielt, vor allem aber wollte er seinen Geliebten sehen, doch wünschte er sich schon einen Augenblick später, es nicht getan zu haben.  
  
Vor ihm stand tatsächlich Seth..... eng an einen Fremden geschmiegt. Marik wusste nicht, wer es war und es war ihm auch egal.   
  
Anfangs dachte er noch... hoffte er noch, dass es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handelte und er da irgendetwas falsch verstand.... Doch dann löste sich Seth etwas von dem Fremden um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können und flüsterte dann zärtlich vier kleine Worte ....  
  
Obwohl Marik recht weit entfernt stand und Seth sehr leise gesprochen hatte, konnte er jedes einzelne Wort verstehen...  
  
'Ich liebe dich Yami...'  
  
~  
  
Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sich Mariks Griff um mich plötzlich verstärkte. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.... wollte wissen, was los war, doch ich brachte kein Wort heraus, als ich die Tränen auf seinen Wangen sah. Es zerriss mir mein Herz..... Was ließ ihn so leiden?  
  
Ich wollte irgendwas machen..... wollte den Schmerz wenigstens ein klein wenig lindern, doch ich wusste nicht, wie.  
  
"Ich habe dich lieb Marik....", flüsterte ich leise. Wollte ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass er mit etwas..... alles ... bedeutete.... Doch er rückte von mir weg, wollte Abstand zwischen uns bringen. Kalt blickte er mich an.  
  
"Du lügst!...... Niemand liebt mich.....". erwiderte er gefühllos, wollte aufstehen und mich alleine lassen. Fast instinktiv griff ich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn wieder etwas zurück. Ich glaube, ich muss ihn damit überrascht haben, denn sonst hätte ich es nicht geschafft....  
  
Böse schaute er mich an.  
  
"Ich habe dich aber lieb..... du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt...... du bist der Einzige, den ich habe...", sagte ich mit Tränen auf den Wangen und dann tat ich das, was mir als erstes in den Sinn kam...... ich küsste ihn...  
  
~  
  
"Liebst du ihn?", fragte Marik Seth kalt.  
  
"Wen?", fragte Seth überrascht, er hatte gerade eben erst sein Zimmer betreten.  
  
"Diesen Yami...", antwortete Marik leise. Die Bilder von Seth und diesem Fremden tauchten wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Nichts hätte schmerzvoller sein können. Marik hatte wenigstens darauf gehofft, dass er ihm erzählte, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte..... aber das...  
  
"Und mich?", fragte er leise, es war schon fast gehaucht.  
  
"Ich liebe dich nicht. Habe dich nie geliebt.", erwiderte Seth nüchtern. Es war ihm anscheinend völlig egal, dass er genau in diesem Moment Mariks Herz brach.  
  
"Warum dann....?" Der Schmerz wurde immer stärker.... Seine Augen wurden feucht.  
  
"Ich mag schöne Dinge."  
  
Mehr konnte Marik nicht ertragen. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Seth böse. Marik drehte sich nicht um, konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Zu stark waren die Schmerzen in seinem Herz.   
  
....gebrochen...  
  
"Weg....", erwiderte er leise. Es fiel ihm schwer seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
"Ich will aber, dass du bleibst!", sagte Seth bestimmt. Marik zuckte zusammen. Reichte es ihm denn nicht, dass er sein Herz gebrochen hat, wollte er ihn auch noch demütigen?  
  
"Ich will dich aber nicht mehr sehen!", sagte Marik mit zittriger Stimme und wollte gerade seinen Weg fortsetzten, als er eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte, die ihm davon abhielt. "Du brauchst mich sowieso nicht mehr.....", fügte er noch leise hinzu.  
  
"DU wirst mich nie verlassen!", sagte Seth kalt. Wütend drehte sich Marik um. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich? Dass er ihm gehören würde...... ihm hörig war? Da hatte er sich aber geschnitten. Er war frei! Und DAS würde ihm nie irgendjemand nehmen können..... nicht einmal der Tod!  
  
"Und wie kommst du darauf?", schrie Marik Seth an, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er hatte sich geschworen, nicht zu weinen..... es gehörte sich nicht, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Der Schmerz war einfach zu stark.  
  
"Ganz einfach...", sagte Seth und richtete den Milleniumsstab auf Marik. Das Auge des Ra an der Spitze des Stabs fing an, zu glühen.  
  
Marik wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz seinen Körper durchfuhr. Schon kurze Zeit später wurde ihn Schwarz vor Augen, das Letzte, was er hörte, waren die kalten Worte von Seth:  
  
"So wirst du für immer mir gehören....."  
  
~  
  
Ich stand jetzt hier schon eine ganze Weile und beobachtete die Sterne. Verbotenerweise hatte ich mich wieder raus geschlichen...... es bekam ja nie jemand mit.  
  
Marik hatte nach dem Kuss genauso reagiert, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Er hatte mich entsetzt angesehen und war dann wieder im Milleniumsstab verschwunden. Bestimmt wollte er jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben...... und wieder hatte ich einen geliebten Menschen verloren..... 'Naja, langsam müsste ich mich doch daran gewöhnen', dachte ich sarkastisch.  
  
Dann hörte ich plötzlich Schritte, hatte man mich jetzt doch erwischt? Suchend sah ich mich um, suchte nach einer Gelegenheit mich zu verstecken...... als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte..  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Hikari..... ich wollte dich nicht verletzten....", sagte Marik leise zu mir. Ich hätte weinen können vor Glück. Nach langer Zeit kam Marik mal wieder von alleine zu mir..... sprach mit mir.  
  
"Ist schon gut...... ich bin dir nicht böse", antwortete ich schnell. Marik lächelte. Ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, da er hinter mir stand, aber ich konnte es fühlen.  
  
"Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben....", sagte er leise und nahm mich in seine Arme..... es fühlte sich so richtig an....   
  
"Was macht dich so traurig?...", fragte ich leise, wollte den Augenblick nicht zerstören, aber ich wollte endlich wissen, was ihm diesen Schmerz bereitete.... Und ganz leise antwortete er mir:  
  
"Ich bin gestorben...... aber ich darf nicht tot sein....."  
  
tbc....ist zwar nicht viel länger geworden, aber immerhin ein bisschen! 


	3. Part III

So und hier ist nun der letzte Teil. Ich hoffe ihr sagt mir wie ihr ihn fandet.  
  
Forever not yours III  
  
Zwar konnte ich nicht viel mit dieser Aussage anfangen, aber ich fragte auch nicht weiter nach. Es musste wirklich schlimm für ihn gewesen sein, wenn es ihn so fertig machte. Ich wartete lieber, bis er von alleine zu mir kam.   
  
Die Sache mit dem Kuss hatte er auch nie wieder, na ja fast nie wieder, angesprochen. Auch hatte er keine Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht und eigentlich war ich ganz froh darüber.  
  
Nur an diesem einen Abend hatte er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn wirklich lieben würde. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn verletzlich gesehen hatte. Ich hatte mich daraufhin fest an ihn gekuschelt und ihm zugeflüstert, dass er für mich das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt war. Seit diesem Tage wirkte er gelassener.... glücklicher? Ich wusste nicht, ob er wirklich glücklicher dadurch war, aber es wirkte so auf mich. Und wenn er glücklich war, machte es mich auch glücklich....  
  
Die Zeit verging und mein vierzehnter Geburtstag kam immer näher. Ich war total aufgeregt und freute mich darauf, endlich älter zu werden, aber ich glaube, das war ganz normal für mein Alter.   
  
Mein Yami hatte sich in letzter Zeit auch etwas verändert. Er zog sich zwar nicht mehr vor mir zurück, genaugenommen war er jetzt nur noch um mich herum, aber er war immer mehr in seinen Gedanken versunken, und jedes Mal wenn ich ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte er nur: "Es ist nichts."   
  
Zwar glaubte ich ihm nicht, aber ich traute mich auch nicht, weiter nach zu fragen, also ließ ich es dabei. Ich glaubte ganz fest daran, dass er eines Tages schon von sich aus zu mir kommen wird.   
  
Es war der Tag vor meinem Geburtstag, ich war extrem aufgewühlt und rannte die ganze Zeit durch mein Zimmer. Marik schien ich damit wirklich sehr zu nerven. Irgendwann war es dann wohl doch zu viel für ihn und er zog sich in seinem Seelenraum zurück. Es machte mich zwar etwas traurig, aber um zu trauern, war ich viel zu aufgeregt.  
  
Und außerdem kam er am Abend wieder zu mir. Ich lag in meinem Bett und dachte an den morgigen Tag, als er sich auf einmal neben mich legte. Er sagte nichts, aber ich verstand seine Entschuldigung auch so. Es tat ihm leid, mich einfach so alleine gelassen zu haben. Wenn es ihm nicht leid getan hätte, wäre er nicht von sich aus wieder aus seinem Seelenraum herausgekommen, dann hätte ich den Millenniumsstab so lange schütteln müssen, bis er kapituliert hätte....   
  
Glücklich lächelte ich ihn an, drehte mich dann auf die Seite und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch weit gefehlt.  
  
Unruhig wälzte ich mich hin und her, ich konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Es war die Nacht vor meinem Geburtstag und natürlich freute ich mich wie verrückt darauf und dementsprechend aufgeregt war ich auch. Mein Yami schien darüber allerdings nicht sehr erfreut zu sein. Er lag neben mir und versuchte wohl, etwas Schlaf zu finden, aber das schien nicht ganz zu klappen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich wieder auf die andere Seite drehte, konnte ich ein leises Knurren von ihm vernehmen. Natürlich fühlte ich mich dann schuldig und entschuldigte mich, was mir allerdings gleich wieder ein Knurren einbrachte. Dennoch änderte sich an unsere Lage nichts.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte mich Marik plötzlich, er klang ziemlich genervt. Ich zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Nichts...", antwortete ich ihm leise und lag ganz still. Dann konnte ich leises Lachen vernehmen. Etwas verwundet drehte ich mich um, wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, doch durch die Dunkelheit sah ich leider gar nichts. Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen, was so komisch sei, als er mich fest in die Arme nahm. Ich mochte es sehr, so eng an ihn gekuschelt zu liegen und rückte gleich noch etwas näher an ihn heran, konnte sein Herzschlag hören (hat er so etwas überhaupt o.O?). Es schlug im gleichen Takt wie meines...  
  
"Warum bist du so aufgeregt?", fragte er leise, und streichelte dabei etwas geistesabwesend meinen Rücken. Ich genoss es nur, fühlte sogar, wie ich langsam müde wurde.  
  
"Na ja, ich habe doch morgen Geburtstag....",erklärte ich leise.   
  
"Deswegen hältst du mich die ganze Nacht wach?", fragte er mich belustigt.   
  
"'Tschuldige..", nuschelte ich leise. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen...... ich finde es süß.... es passt zu dir."  
  
Dann schwiegen wir, ich dachte schon er sei eingeschlafen.  
  
"Ich habe dich lieb.... Malak...", sagte er leise.   
  
"Ich habe dich doch auch lieb", erwidere ich ernst. Abrupt setzte er sich auf. Unfreiwillig musste ich meinem Lieblingsplatz verlassen. Marik sah mich geschockt an. Ich glaube, er wollte nicht, dass ich das hörte, aber warum? Er wusste doch, dass ich für ihn genauso empfand.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich flüsternd.   
  
"Ich habe Angst", sagte er einfach und stand auf. Aha, jetzt wollte er sich also wieder von mir zurück ziehen. Schnell krabbelte ich zum Bettende und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
"Wovor hast du Angst?" Ich sprach leise. Wollte nicht, dass meine Schwester oder jemand anderes wach wurde. Er sah mir in die Augen, dann lächelte er leicht und streichelte sanft über mein Kopf. Ich mochte es, wenn er mich berührte- obwohl, es könnte ruhig etwas öfter sein....  
  
"Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?"  
  
Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du es wissen willst?", fragte er mich leise. Ich nickte nur. Ich wollte alles über ihm wissen.  
  
"Als ich noch lebte..... war ich unsterblich verliebt....", Ich spürte Eifersucht in mir aufkommen. "Doch meine Liebe wurde nicht erwidert.... er wollte mich nur weil ich schön war..... sein Herz gehörte dem Pharao....Yami."  
  
Daher hasste er den Pharao so, deswegen hatte er sich so darüber aufgeregt, als ich ihm erzählt hatte, für welchen Pharao ich Grabwächter war.... Langsam ergab alles für mich einen Sinn.  
  
Dann sprach Marik weiter. "Als ich ihn dann verlassen wollte, sperrte er meine Seele in diesen Millenniumsstab....... so konnte er mich für immer behalten...." Es war zwar dunkel, dennoch konnte ich sehen wie Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er tat mir leid. Wer machte so etwas?  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Seth......", antwortete er kalt.  
  
"Vergiss ihn doch einfach..... ich bin doch jetzt da!", sagte ich und sah wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitet.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht .... er wurde wiedergeboren..... Seto Kaiba..." Jetzt waren seine Worte hasserfüllt und ich konnte ihn auch irgendwo verstehen.  
  
"Ich hasse ihn!", sagte ich plötzlich. Etwas verblüfft sah er mich an. "Warum?", fragte er leise, es war kaum zu verstehen.  
  
"Er hat dir wehgetan", antwortete ich ihm. Und dann tat er etwas, womit ich nun gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich...  
  
Nach so langer Zeit konnte ich endlich wieder seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Es war..... unbeschreiblich. Ich dachte, ich würde sie nie wieder zu spüren bekommen... Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas Feuchtes an meinen Lippen. Fast bettelnd strich er mit seiner Zunge über sie. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich machen sollte, das war alles so neu für mich. Zaghaft gewähre ich ihm Einlass. Fast augenblicklich drang seine Zunge in meinem Mund ein. Ich wusste nicht so richtig, was ich machen sollte, daher überließ ich ihm die Führung. Er erkundete zärtlich jeden Winkel meines Mundes. Vorsichtig drückte mich mein Yami wieder aufs Bett, ohne jedoch den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Als ich sein Gewicht fühlte, wusste ich, dass das, was wir taten, richtig war.  
  
Spielerisch stupste seine Zunge die meine an. Anfangs verstand ich zwar nicht, was er genau von mir wollte, doch als ich meine Zunge sanft an seiner rieb und er ein Seufzen von sich gab, wusste ich, was er von mir erwartete. Zögerlich begann ich mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Notgedrungen mussten wir uns nach einiger Zeit wieder voneinander lösen.   
  
"So unschuldig...", flüsterte er leise und küsste mich wieder. Ich fühlte mich im siebten Himmel. So musste das Paradies sein.   
  
Vorsichtig begann er dann, mich zu streicheln. Ganz sanft und vorsichtig, fast so, als hätte er Angst, mich zu zerbrechen...   
  
Es zerriss mich fast als wir eins wurden, dennoch wollte ich nicht das er aufhörte. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich komplett. An dem, was wir hier machten, konnte gar nichts falsch sein. Wenn es falsch wäre, würde es sich nicht so gut anfühlen. Langsam lies der Schmerz nach...  
  
Schmerz erlischt, Unschuld zerbricht.... ich liebe ihn.  
  
Fünf Jahre später.  
  
Jetzt stand ich hier. Wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber es war mir auch egal. Ich war nicht mehr alleine.... Langsam konnte ich schon die Küste erkennen. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern und wir würden da sein.   
  
Dann würde Marik hoffentlich mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen können.   
  
Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Hand an meiner Hüfte, die mich näher an den warmen Körper von Marik heranzieht. Fast augenblicklich verstärkt sich mein Griff um den Millenniumsstab. Er gehörte mir und niemand wird ihn mir jemals wegnehmen....  
  
"Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er leise. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Augenblick so sicher, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. "Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen.....", antwortete ich ihm.  
  
Dann sagte er eine ganze Weile nichts mehr. Wir standen einfach nur da und beobachteten, wie wir dem Hafen von Domino City immer näher kamen. Sanft schmiegte sich Marik etwas enger an mich. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, ich genoss seine Nähe. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und flüsterte mir leise ins Ohr:  
  
"Du bist für mich das wichtigste auf der Welt, dennoch werde ich dir niemals ganz und gar gehören....."  
  
Und doch war es mehr, als ich jemals erwartet hätte.  
  
Owari 


End file.
